Oh you lovely love
by Neyuwa
Summary: Issya always was a normal girl. She never had something special on her, but her life starts to change when she attends Shutoku High school... [ OCxTakao ]


„Lyo!" The red haired woman shouted out loudly. "Please stop chasing the cat around! Don't you see that she is scared! She will scratch you if you keep doing this!" The woman turned away from the little boy and focused a small girl now. "My god, Kyoh! You are ruining the new table with your watercolor! Clean it up and then come here and help me with cooking the dinner! And you Issya..." The woman turned again and looked at a quiet teenager who sat on the table and worked on something. "Please help Kyoh and then please set the table…" Exhausted the women sighed and stroke away some hair off her face as the teenager answered her.

"I am sorry mother," She said with a gentle voice. "but I can't. I am currently filling out the forms for our new schools. I have to bring them there by tomorrow and in my opinion this is a little bit more important at the moment…" Issya finished, looking at her mother with a tired smile. Since a few days she hasn't slept more than one hour because she had to fill out forms, unpack things and then there was the move itself, what exhausted her a lot too. Luckily all this would be over soon and the normal everyday life would start again.

"Yes, you are right honey…" The woman whispered before the shouted out a loud: "Lyo, come here and set the table" Before the boy was able to complain about it, the woman added a "Now! Or I will take away your Gameboy!" So the boy came and did what his mother told him.

Finally when the children were helping it didn't took long until the dinner was ready. While everybody was eating it was surprisingly quiet since usually the younger kids would scream and shout all the time. Doubtful their mother observed them but nothing happened. As everybody finished eating, it took Issya 10 more minutes to finish the registration forms. As she finished she asked her mother what time it was.

"8pm" She answered her oldest daughter. "Why do you want to know honey?" With a cup of tea she sat down opposite the girl with the long, curly, white hair and looked at her asking and a bit surprised.

"Ah…" The 16 year old started. "I just wanted to go outside for a little and take the kiddos with me, so I wanted to know how much time we have until they have to go to bed you know. I want to exhaust them a little so that they won't protest when they have to go to bed."

For a short moment her mother just looked at her before she stood up and hugged her tightly. "Oh Issya honey…" She sobbed. "I am so glad that you are here and help me so much with everything. Thank you…" Slowly she let go of her and smiled at her with teary eyes…

Issya shook her head smiling. "Don't thank me mum." She said as she stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. "It is just natural that I help you." And so she left the house with her little siblings.

"Issya?" her little brother asked as they were outside. "Can you take me piggyback? I don't want to walk!" But his biggest sister just shook his head and told him that he had to walk a lot if he wanted to become strong one day. As the little boy heard this, he started jumping up and down while shouting: "I already am strong and big! So carry me!" But again his big sister told him off.

Half an hour they walked through the park until they arrived on a little pond where some ducks and turtles swam around. Issya sighed as she sat down. For a moment she spaced off to clear her mind from all the stress of the past days when her little sister tugged her sleeve. "Hey," She said quietly, focusing the ducks around the pond. "Can we feed the ducks?"

"No, this is forbidden." Issya answered. "Let's just sit here and look at the stars. You too Lyo." Surprisingly the children obeyed and sat down on the bench next to Issya and observed the sky.

"Hey big sister," Lyo started. "Can you tell us about daddy?"

As she heard those question, Issya winced a little but then nodded and started to talk. "Our father was a great man. He always was there for us until the very end…" And the oldest one kept talking and telling stories until a cloud covered the moon and it became darker. "Now, let's go home or mum will get angry." She stood up from the bench, took the hands of both kids and started to walk home. After some meters Kyoh stopped and looked up, straight into her big sisters eyes.

"Why did he die?" She asked loudly without any expression in the face. Issya on the opposite was shocked.

"W-What did you just ask me?"

"I want to know when and why he died!" The little girl shouted out. "You always tell us about the good times, but never what happened! I want to know!"

Issya sighed as she started walking again. "Fine…He died 5 years ago when Lyo was one, you were three and I was eleven years old. He was very sick and the doctors couldn't help it anymore, but he fought until the very end and never gave up…" The rose haired girl stopped talking in the moment a tear ran over her face. The remaining way she didn't talk anymore and even at home she went straight to bed…

On the next morning Issya brought the filled out forms to their new schools and got their new school uniforms immediately. The whole weekend she unpacked cartons, helped her mother with filling out forms, cooking or playing with her little siblings. On Monday morning then she woke up very early to get ready before the others would stand up. She took a quick shower, dried her hair and dressed up in her new school uniform. At 6am she cooked the three bento for her siblings and herself, before she woke them up at 6:30am.

"Kyoh," she whispered in the ear of the little girl quietly. "Please get up and get dressed. I will brush your hair later." She turned around to the bed of the little boy and poked his cheek soft. "And you Lyo get up already and follow me into the bathroom. But be quiet, mum is still sleeping and I don't want her to wake up."

Sleepy the little boy rubbed his eyes and nodded. He followed her sister into the bathroom where she helped him to get ready and finally brushed his chin long and wavy light brown hair. "I love your hair little brother." Issya said smiling. "I love how fluffy and wavy it is. I hope it will stay this way forever…" She said a little more quietly.

"But yours is awesome too sis! It has spirals!" He responded happily. A little later, as the little boy went back into his room and started to dress up, Kyoh came into the bathroom where Issya even started to brush her hair.

"It is so long." She whispered. "When are you going to cut it?" As answer for this question Issya received an angry glance.

"I'll never cut it. I want it to grow longer and longer!"

"Shh!" Issya laid a finger on her lips. "Not so loud! Well, we will see if you really won't cut it. When I was your age I said that too, and then my long hair became shoulder long…"

"But I want mine to reach the floor before I will let them cut them." Kyoh said but this time in a lower voice.

"Well, as long as you care about your hair it is okay and I allow it. But I don't allow you to color it. This light brown looks so good. Promise me."

The little girl nodded. "I promise."

Half an hour later it was 8am and Issya was standing in front of her new class. Trying to not seem so nervous she looked at the whispering students. Some of them looks at her smiling, while some glanced at her skeptical or just ignored her. She gulped as her new teacher started to talk.

"Students, please welcome your new classmate Sadow Issya! So, would you please introduce yourself Sadow-san?"

Issya nodded and stoke some of her pink her out of her face. "Hello class." She started a little nervous but still smiling. "Just as the sensei said, is my name Sadow Issya! Before my family and I moved here last week, we lived in Korea for a few years. I really hope I can find new friends here and that all of you will take care of me!" She bowed down deeply.

"Thank you very much Sadow-san. Now please sit down in the last row… We are going to start with the lesson now."

Issya nodded and went to her new seat slowly. Her heart was beating very fast as she sat down next to a green haired boy with glasses. 'I have to make friends' she thought and turned towards him smiling brightly. "Hi." She started as she saw a little cat figure on his table. "What is this?" She asked a little surprised and curious.

"My lucky item." The boy answered short.

"Ah, this is really cute! So you are watching the Oha Asa horoscope, right?" She asked happily.

"I do." Was his short answer.

Issya sighed. "What's your name?" She asked a little less happy then before, since she thought that this boy didn't like her at all.

"Midorima Shintaro."

Issya now looked down on her table. She didn't know what she could ask him to become friends anymore when she saw a little doodle on her desk of a smiling cat. This made her smile again too. 'I have to stay happy!' She thought. "It is nice to meet you Midorima-kun." She said a little more silently this time since the teacher started to talk. "Would you do me a favor and lead me around later, after the school? I haven't seen much from the city yet and I don't want to get lost here, you know?"

Midorima sighed, laid down his pencil and looked at Issya for the first time. "I have basketball practice later, so I have to refuse, sorry."

Issya looked straight into his eyes, still smiling. "Basketball?" She asked. "I like basketball! Can I come and watch? Maybe you can lead me around afterwards?"

The boy sighed. "You really are stubborn, aren't you? Okay, you can come and watch if you want to and then we will see how much time we have until I have to be at home."

Issya nodded. Still she thought this boy didn't like her very much, but she was happy that she could watch the basketball training and maybe even get showed around later. Excited for what was awaiting her, concentrating on the lessons was very hard for her…

* * *

_Hehe this one is so old~ I had to rewrite it because it was so bad at first :D I'll try my best to keep writing it~  
__See ya next time my lil' teddys~ _( ó㉨ò)ﾉ _  
_


End file.
